Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-207242 describes a vehicle drive control system that can control the drive state in a road including multiple curve zones by reflecting the feeling of a driver ([0005], Abstract).
This vehicle drive control system (Abstract) includes a drive state changing unit and a control device. The drive state changing unit changes the drive state of a vehicle. The control device controls the drive state changing unit in accordance with the corner. Regarding a road including a straight zone and two curve zones connected by the straight zone ahead of a vehicle, the control device determines in step S5, based on the driving record of a driver, whether the behavior of the vehicle will be likely to be stabilized while the driver is driving in the straight zone from one curve zone to the other curve zone. If the behavior of the vehicle is likely to be stabilized (YES in step S5), the control device controls the drive state changing unit by regarding the two curve zones as independent corners (steps S6 to S9). If the behavior of the vehicle is not likely to be stabilized (NO in step S5), the control device controls the drive state changing unit by regarding the two curve zones and the straight zone as one corner (steps S10 and S11).
Examples of the drive state changing unit are a braking force changing unit (braking device 18), an automatic transmission 13, an active suspension 31, and an acceleration changing unit (such as an engine 11) (claim 4, [0009], [0057]).